kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-37
Summary Brilith faces the portal, turns into flames, and attacks the emerging suras. She thinks to herself that she is headed for certain death, but Agni does not follow; if she wanted to live, he would do anything to save her, but he knows that she wants to die so he lets her, and things have been this way since the beginning of the universe. In an unknown location with a green sky, both Brahma—chewing bubblegum—and Yama are aware of "Agni's woman" being on the brink of death; Yama notes that Agni does not follow her when she wants to die. He then gripes about the stupidity of the fire god, and that he becomes a fool whenever she awakens. When Brahma remarks that the two gods carry too much baggage between them and that they should seek some inner peace, Yama glowers at her and suggests that she not talk to him if she will not help him with his work, since there are many dying people to process. Brahma then mentions that Vayu has returned from supporting the Kinnara clan and asked which planet in the human realm is in most need of his support... but Yama interrupts her, demanding that she stop speaking to him. Brilith's consciousness seems to linger in a rocky place with many waterfalls, a red, sparkling river, and a pink-orange sky. She thinks to herself that upon regaining her memories from the very beginning, that the memories of her most recent life were more vivid than her older memories, making her current life feel more real. However, the more lives she lived, the less significant her present life's memories became. After the first hundreds of millions of years had passed, the memories of countless lives together had formed this blood-red river. She compares her present self to a cup of water spilled into that river and getting lost in the current. Even though she has been many people of different appearances, abilities, and attributes, he still loved each one of her. She then wonders what a god actually considers love. What she also does not understand is why she always falls in love with him and looks forward to a happy future every time she loses her memories and meets him again. In all of the happiest memories of her past lives buried in that river, there was always Agni. She looks forward to returning and losing her memories and her ill will towards the gods, because as both he and the universe are immortal, they will someday meet again and she will fall in love once more... Leez yells at Brilith to wake up. The light of the portal is nearby, and both women are sitting on the back of Kasak in dragon form. Leez asks her why she jumped into the portal without Agni, then instructs Kasak to hurry and get them to the city. Brilith asks them to leave her behind, because the universe is infinite, he is immortal, and she will start over again. Leez yells back at her, asking her what she is talking about because the universe is about to come to an end. 3-037 Brahma.png|chatty 3-037 Yama.png|annoyed 3-037 comeback kid.png|surprised 3-037 the universe is what (detail).png|gobsmacked Currygom's comment Episode 3-1 happened just before this episode. Afterword (pic 1: Yama and Brahma) It looks like a roll of toilet paper. Yama and Brahma haven't appeared in a long while. Brahma is there to help out, and he's just sitting there... (pic 2: Brilith's past lives) people with little in common From left to right, their occupations are: quarter fighter, pure-blood slave, and pure-blood magician (double-wind). On Willarv, pure-bloods have never been slaves. All three are from different planets, two of which no longer exist. The remaining planet is now uninhabitable. (pic 3: fond memory of a snow fight) Agni doesn't like to be touched by snow. A lot of you asked if Brilith died(!) or if her personality will never return... Hmm... The character who you're looking at now is Brilith. She's still alive. This is her true personality, but she regained her past memories. She has all of her memories from when she lived as Brilith as well. Brilith remembers the snowball fight because she's still Brilith, hehe. (pic 4: Leez rescuing Brilith) Kasak's bed - so soft and fluffy Leez recognized Babo Kim=Agni straightaway, so she has a good eye when it comes to people. Brilith's hair has grown a lot longer in seven years, she's a bit older, and her outfit is completely different, but she recognized her right away! After Episode 3-1, many of you wanted me to show some recent progress with Leez, but as you can see, the end of Episode 3-1 is connected to Episode 3-37. So there's nothing to show in between... Notes * This is the first episode in which we see Yama's green eyes. * As the God of Death, it makes sense that Yama is aware of the existence of Agni's perpetually-reincarnating companion. Brahma and Chandra seem to already know of her as well. * Brilith's desire to die every time she regains her memories seems similar to that of Taraka, although in the latter's case it is to escape her role as a substitute mother. In both cases, reincarnation/resurrection causes them to lose their memories, and they become happy once more. * Brilith notes that "in each of those rare moments of happiness, you were always there." Spoiler: It turns out that there is a reason why all her lives without Agni were miserable. See Episode 3-116. * Questions raised in this episode: ** Why was Vayu helping the Kinnara clan? Is it because of the Tarakas? ** The Kinnaras' clan attribute is wind. Vayu is the God of Wind. Coincidence? ** How old is Brilith, in relation to the age of the universe? Is she as old or almost as old as the gods? Spoiler: Yes, she is as old as the gods and nastikas. ** Why does Brilith continually reincarnate? Spoiler: That is the nature of ancient humans, whose souls retained all their memories. ** Where is the place Brilith is expecting to return to? Is it the afterlife, or somewhere else? ** Why does Brilith hate the gods so much? Is this related to the reason she wants to die every time she gets her old memories back? Spoiler: The gods were the ones who joined the suras to annihilate the ancient humans in order to prevent them from becoming their equals. Due to a misunderstanding, Brilith believes that Agni betrayed her race and helped the gods destroy them. ** Was Brilith a pirate in a past life? References